Clash of Heroes
by Richforce
Summary: A Sailor Moon crossover. Yugi's successor Judai duels with a young man who has a burden from his past, can Judai teach him to move on with hope?
1. Duel in the Sky

This story is a crossover between Sailor moon and Yu-gi-oh GX, the story of Judai Yuki, a Duelist who received a special card from Yugi Moto after the events of Yu-gi-oh. He goes to a special duelist academy to refine his skills, but soon enough he is involved in a plot involving duelists who can start shadow games. Most of the info on GX I got from Janime (dot) net so if you're interested please check it out. I don't own any of the Characters and only the cards I made.

Part 1: Duel in the Sky

Judai was doing well against his current opponent, another Duelist from Red Slifer. His opponent currently had no monsters on the field, a single face down card and 1500 Life Points. Judai had Elemental hero Bubbleman on the field, one face down card and 4000 Life Points.

* * *

Elemental Hero Bubbleman 

Level 4

Warrior/water

800/1200

Effect: If this card is the only card in your hand you can special summon it to the field. When this card is summoned and it's the only card on your side of the field draw two cards from your deck.

* * *

Judai ran his fingers through his brown hair, brown eyes shimmering. He then pointed at his opponent. "It's time to end this! I play the magic card, Bubble Blaster! This card will now double Bubbleman's attack power!" A bazooka with a water tank appeared on the blue armored monster with a white cape.

* * *

BubbleBlaster 

Equip Magic

This card can only be equipped on Elemental Hero Bubbleman. Increase attack power by 800 points. If the equipped monster would be destroyed destroy this card instead.

* * *

Bubbleman 1600/1200

* * *

"Elemental Hero Bubbleman, attack directly with Bubble Blaster!" 

Bubbleman launched a bubble barrage at the opponent.

"That's what you think!" his opponent answered back. "I activate Widespread Ruin! This trap will destroy the monster on your side of the field with the highest attack points, so your bubble's about to burst!"

"I'll take your Widespread Ruin and raise you Solemn Judgment! In exchange for half my life points Solemn Judgment stops and destroys the last card you played!"

* * *

Judai LP: 2000

* * *

Widespread Ruin was destroyed and Bubbleman's attack continued unhindered. 

"Nooo!"

* * *

Opponent LP: 0

* * *

"Alright, chalk up another win for the future King of Games!" 

In the stand next to the duel field Judai's friends, Sho Marufugi and Hayato Maeda were shaking their heads.

"I'm surprised he doesn't explode and spew ego everywhere." said Hayato. He had small black eyes, black hair at the side of his head and a big red nose, those put together gave him a face like a koala's.

"Getting that key has defiantly swelled his head." said Sho. He was a younger duelist who had light blue hair and grey eyes with small glasses. All three wore the red jacket of Red Slifer, the lowest ranked of the three dorms at Duelist Academy. His brother, Ryo, was a topped ranked student in Blue Obelisk, the elite dorm, people called him the Kaiser.

"Man I am on fire!" Judai said as he joined the others.

"Judai don't you think you're, well a little overconfident?" said Sho.

"Me? Nah!" He then took out one card from his improved school issued duel disk. It had a picture of a winged Kuriboh on it. It was Judai's most prized possession, a card given to him by Yugi Moto, the world famous King of Games. "With my partner here and my deck of heroes, I'm unbeatable!"

Then a bunch of Red Slifer students came to Judai.

"You're so awesome!"

"The greatest duelist in Red Slifer!"

"What's your deck like?"

"Any tips?"

"Ok, ok." said Judai. "I mostly use Elemental Heroes in my deck, because you know the hero always wins right?"

"What would you know about real heroes?" someone said. Judai turned to see a young man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Judging from his yellow jacket he was a student of the middle dorm of the academy, Yellow Ra.

"Care to repeat that?" said Judai.

"I said what would a guy who apparently isn't good enough to get up Yellow Ra know about real heroes?"

"I was offered to go up but I like the environment of Red Slifer and besides I don't think there are any real classes between duelists. As for Heroes these cards have never let me down!"

"Your heroes are all flash and no substance, a little like you."

"Insulting me is one thing but insult my deck…"

"Break it up!" said Daichi Misawa. He was a Yellow Ra student with dark hair and brown eyes. "Do I have to get an instructor to settle this?"

"I'm outta here." the rude guy said as he walked off.

"Who was that?" asked Sho.

"Shingo Tsukino." said Daichi. "I can't figure that guy out, sometimes he has a big chip on his shoulder and other times he breaks into tears."

"If I run into him again I'll show him what real heroes can do." said Judai.

* * *

The next day Judai, Sho and Hayato went to the card shop on the same island as the school. 

"Hey Tome." Judai said to the card shop owner a sweet old lady.

"Judai, how are you doing today?"

"Ok, I wasn't challenged enough yesterday though." He said as he got a pastry she also sold.

At that Asuka Tenjoin came in. She was a duelist from Blue Obelisk and wore their blue jacket, she had blonde hair and grey eyes, her brother was a top duelist at the school but he disappeared when his group was researching shadow games; that was until recently when he came back controlled by an evil spirit called Darkness as a member of a group of duelists called the Seven Stars. "Hey guys."

"Hey Asuka."

"So what are you doing here?" asked Hayato.

"Just thought I'd get a couple of booster packs to improve my deck, shouldn't you guys be heading off to class?"

"She's right." said Sho. "We better hurry."

As Judai was going out the door he heard a music box playing a sweet melody, the next thing he knew he bumped into Shingo who dropped the star-shaped music box and it broke into pieces as it hit the ground. Shingo immediately dropped down to pick up the pieces. "Look what you've done!" he yelled. He cradled a piece that was once part of the outer casing.

"Hey, I'm sorry." said Judai. He bent over to pick up the pieces. Then Shingo pushed him away, tears in his eyes.

"A clumsy oaf like you can't touch this!"

"In that case I'm not sorry and you're a jerk!"

"It's your fault it's broken!"

"You should keep a tighter grip on your valuables!"

"That's it!" Shingo then placed the pieces he gathered in a careful pile then pointed at Judai. "I challenge you to a duel and if I win I will have an apology for what you've done!"

"Fine and if I win you'll apologize for insulting my deck!"

"So what are we waiting for!"

Tome then stopped them. "You'll all be late for class if you duel now."

"Fine, then this afternoon that the cliff near Slifer Red!" said Judai.

"I'll be there!" said Shingo.

* * *

Professor Chronos De Mediz had just finished a dueling lecture when he stopped a Shingo and asked to speak to him in private. Chronos had blonde hair that came to a short ponytail and blue eyes; he was the head of the Blue Obelisk dorm. "You wanted to talk to me?" asked Shingo. 

"Yes, it's about your duel with Judai Yuki."

"How did you…"

"Word travels fast in this school; I have the authority to keep it from happening."

"Sir, we aren't betting cards or…"

"Hear me out, all I'm asking is that if you defeat him you will also take a certain key he has in his possession and give it to me."

"A key?"

"Yes, a very special key given to him by the school committee."

"You want him expelled don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's not that big of a secret, he beat you in his entrance exam and you have it out for him."

* * *

Flashback 

"Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack Ancient Gear Golem with Skyscraper Shot!"

His monster was mostly green with a white wing and a red dragon arm and tail; it sent a fire stream to a robot and destroyed it.

"Hey, Professor that was a great duel!"

"How…how could I lose to a punk like him?"

End flashback

* * *

"Ever since then you had it out for him, and for some reason as long as he has that key you can't lay a finger on him." 

"I'm just thinking about what's best for the academy."

"Ok, what happens if I lose?"

"Then this conversation never happened."

"And if I say no?"

"No deal, no duel, as simple as that."

"Alright, but I'm just doing this because I'm owed an apology and I will have it!"

After Shingo left Chronos started thinking to himself. _That smug little punk! Why would the principal chose him to keep one of the seven keys we have to the three Legendary Demon cards we keep in the academy's inner vault is beyond me. No matter, once he is beaten he'll be out of here so fast it'll make his head spin.

* * *

_

A boat was approaching the South Seas Island the academy was on; a man with long white hair approached a woman on the deck with long black hair. "We're almost there." he told her.

"Good." She said as she set down a cup of tea. "He's the last one we haven't been able to tell, we must deliver this message of hope to him."

"Once we get there it should be easy."

* * *

That afternoon Judai went up to the cliff with Sho, Hayato and Asuka. They got to the top to see Shingo and Daichi. "What you doing here?" asked Asuka. 

"Making sure that cooler heads prevail, I'll be acting as referee." said Daichi.

On a nearby hill Professor Chronos watched the duel through binoculars. "This should be interesting."

"Then let's get this show on the road! You will apologize!" said Shingo.

"You haven't won yet. It's time to duel!" said Judai.

"Ok." said Daichi. "First we'll play Jen Ken Po to decide turn order." Judai beat Shingo, scissors over paper. "Judai you can choose to go first or second."

"I'll go second."

"Ok, shuffle and cut your opponent's deck." Each did so. "Set your decks and activate your duel disks." The disk had two blue orbs; the second smaller orb with a platform for three cards went a little out from the larger and extended a platform for two cards. The smaller orb turned red. "Draw five cards from your deck." The duelists drew their cards. "Life points set and…"

"Duel!" said Judai and Shingo.

* * *

Judai LP: 4000 

Shingo LP: 4000

* * *

Shingo started his turn by drawing a card. "I'll start by summoning The Agent of Knowledge- Mercury in defense mode!" 

A dark blue skinned angel with blue wings holding a book appeared on the field kneeling.

* * *

The Agent of Knowledge- Mercury 

Level 4

Fairy/light

0/1700

* * *

Judai blinked as he saw the transparent image of a blue haired girl in a blue sailor outfit temporarily appear over the male monster. "Did you guys see that?" 

"Yeah." said Asuka. "He just played an Archlord!"

Apparently they didn't see the girl. "Archlord?"

"They're the opposites of Archfiends."

Judai remembered his first Shadow game. The duelist there used Archfiends; Judai barely got out of the Shadow Realm in one piece.

"No problem!" he said. "With my expertise I can beat an Archlord, Archfiend or Archanything."

"Are you done?" said Shingo "Next, I'll play one card facedown and then activate the magic card Guardian Treasure, I'll discard my entire hand and then draw two cards and I'll continue to draw two cards at the start of every turn as long as it remains on the field."

"Hold on!" said Sho. "To activate that card you need to discard five cards, you only have three!"

Shingo held out a card with an image of three children in kindergarten uniforms with wings. "Normally that would be true, but one of those three is the monster card Fairy Cadets and it has a special ability that allows me to count this one card as three when a card effect makes me discard more than one card from my hand."

* * *

Fairy Cadets 

Level 2

Fairy/light

300/500

* * *

Shingo put his hand into the card graveyard and drew two cards. "This next card will be a real treat." A slot extended on the end of the duel disk he placed the card there and it went back in. "I play the field magic card The Sanctuary in the Sky!" 

The cliff they were standing on disappeared leaving only three floating platforms for duelists and the referee, the rest appeared to be endless sky in all directions including below, spectators and monsters floating in midair. Then a large temple/palace sitting on a cloud appeared behind Shingo. "What is that?" asked Judai.

"Home sweet home for the Archlords and it holds all kinds of special powers! Now I play one card face down and end my turn!"

"It's kind of freaky to look down and see nothing but air." said Sho.

"Guys, did I mention I get air sick?" said Hayato looking green.

"We have to remember that as real as it seems it's just a very elaborate hologram." said Asuka.

"Tell that to my stomach."

Judai looked at the cards in his hand. _I don't have anything that can break through his Archlord's defense right now but I'll prepare for later._

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode and end my turn!"

Sparkman had yellow and blue armor and crackled with electricity.

* * *

Elemental Hero Sparkman 

Level 4

Warrior/light

1600/1400

* * *

"Judai left his monster wide open!" said Asuka. 

"Judai, be careful!"

"I got this duel in the bag!" said Judai.

"You're being overconfident." said Shingo. "And pride goes before the fall."

"Please don't say fall!" asked Hayato.

"It's my move, I draw three cards!"

"Wait!" said Judai. "Guardian Treasure only lets you draw two cards!"

"True, but thanks to Mercury's special ability since I had no cards in my hand when your turn ended I get to draw an extra one." Shingo looked at his cards. "I switch Agent of Knowledge- Mercury to attack mode!" Mercury stood up.

"But that monster has zero attack points." said Sho. "It doesn't make any sense to play it in attack mode."

"It will when I play the magic card Shield and Sword!" said Shingo. "This swaps the attack and defense points of every monster on the field for one turn!"

"Oh no!" said Judai. "Sparkman's defense points are lower than Mercury's!"

* * *

Sparkman 1400/1600 

Mercury 1700/0

* * *

"But that's just the beginning, now I summon The Agent of Creation- Venus in attack mode! And since I summoned it after I played Shield and Sword her attack points remain the same!" 

A girl angel with golden wings and three floating orbs; Red, Blue and Purple, appeared.

Then Judai saw the image of a Girl with long blonde hair with a red bow wearing an orange sailor outfit over the new monster. _Am I losing my mind?

* * *

_

The Agent of Creation- Venus

Level 4

Fairy/light

1600/0

* * *

Shingo pointed to Sparkman. "Agent of Knowledge- Mercury, attack Elemental Hero Sparkman with Sacred Ice Shards!" Judai saw the blue haired girl again just before Mercury shot shards of ice from his hand. The shards froze Sparkman who then broke apart into small triangles.

* * *

Judai LP: 3700

* * *

Shingo wasn't finished yet. "The Agent of Creation- Venus, use Light of Love and attack Judai's life points directly!" Judai also saw the blonde just before Venus attacked using the orbs to fire a single beam of light. 

"Ugh!"

* * *

Judai LP: 2100

* * *

"Judai lost almost half his life points in that first attack!" said Asuka. 

"Judai hang in there!" shouted Sho.

"Now that my attack is done I'll use my trap card!" said Shingo. "I activate Ultimate Offering! This permanent trap allows me summon more than one monster per turn at the cost of 500 life points for each summon after the first in a turn, so now I'll use it to summon The Agent of Force- Mars in attack mode!"

* * *

Shingo LP: 3500

* * *

A male angel with red wings and a sledgehammer appeared. Judai also saw a girl with long black hair in a red sailor suit.

* * *

The Agent of Force- Mars 

Level 3

Fairy/light

0/0

* * *

"What's the deal with that?" said Hayato who was trying to ignore his air sickness by watching the duel. "It doesn't have any attack points!" 

"Did you guys forget what I said about the Sanctuary in the Sky having special powers? Well let me explain, on its own all Mars can do is that it isn't affected by magic cards, but if Sanctuary in the Sky is on my side of the field and my life points are higher then my opponents' the difference is added to Mars' attack and defense points."

* * *

Mars 1400/1400

* * *

"I'll end my turn now, but next turn I'll crush you!"

* * *

Mercury 0/1700

* * *

Professor Chronos smiled. "That punk made a very sloppy move and now it's going to cost him his key." 

Judai started thinking. _I was overconfident and let him get an early lead; from on I'll have to be at the top of my game if I'm going to stand a chance._ "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!"

A woman with pale white skin, long brown hair and a red outfit appeared.

* * *

Elemental Hero Burstinatrix 

Level 3

Warrior/fire

1200/800

* * *

"Now that your turn is over Mercury's attack power is back at zero. Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, attack Agent of Knowledge- Mercury with Burstfire!" Burstinatrix threw fireballs at Mercury. Judai saw the girl for a second before the monster was destroyed. "Alright, that should lower Mars' attack power!" But then he noticed something. "Wait a minute; you haven't lost any life points!" 

"Very observant" said Shingo. "While Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field I won't take any damage when you destroy a fairy monster."

"This is bad news!" said Sho. "Since Archlords are all Fairies his life points are practically untouchable!"

Judai turned back to the game. "I play three cards face down and end my turn."

"Going on the defensive huh? I would too in your position." said Shingo. He took a look at his hand. "I activate Agent of Creation- Venus' special ability. By giving up 500 life points I can summon a Mystical Shine Ball from my deck."

* * *

Shingo LP: 3000

Mars 900/900

* * *

A bright orb of light then appeared on the field.

* * *

Mystical Shine Ball

Level 2

Fairy/light

500/500

* * *

"Next I'll play Graceful Charity drawing three cards and discarding two, then I play Red Medicine to boost my life points by 500.

* * *

Shingo LP: 3500

Mars 1400/1400

* * *

"Now I Sacrifice Mystical Shine Ball to summon The Agent of Judgment- Saturn in attack mode!" Mystical Shine Ball disappeared and was replaced by a male angel with purple wings. Judai also saw a girl with short black hair in a purple sailor outfit holding a Glaive.

* * *

The Agent of Judgment- Saturn

Level 6

Fairy/light

2400/0

* * *

"By the way, Saturn has a very powerful special ability thanks to Sanctuary in the Sky. If my life points are higher than yours I could sacrifice him to inflict the difference directly to your life points!" 

"With an ability like that how can Judai win?" asked Hayato.

"Saturn's ability does have a drawback." said Asuka. "If Shingo uses it he won't be able to attack this turn, the difference between their life points would still leave Judai with enough to keep him in the game. No, right now Shingo will want to keep a monster with 2400 attack points."

"But with three monsters stronger than Burstinatrix, it could be all over in this turn!" said Sho.

"Agent of Force- Mars, attack Elemental Hero Burstinatrix with Molten Hammer!" said Shingo. Mars rushed forward.

"Activate Trap, Skill Drain!" said Judai. "In exchange for 1000 life points this permanent trap suppresses the special abilities of every monster on the field; this will lower your monster's attack strength to zero."

* * *

Judai LP: 1100 

Mars 0/0

* * *

"Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Counterattack!" 

The girl with long black hair appeared briefly before Mars was destroyed.

"Agent of Judgment- Saturn attack with Judgment Blow!" said Shingo. Saturn was moving to punch when the girl with the Glaive appeared.

"Now I activate, Hero Barrier!" said Judai. "Since I have an Elemental Hero on the field your attack has been canceled!"

A rippling shield appeared between the two monsters, taking the attack.

"Agent of Creation- Venus, attack Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

The blonde appeared then Venus attacked and destroyed Burstinatrix.

* * *

Judai LP: 700

* * *

"I'll now activate Hero Signal!" said Judai. "Whenever one of my monsters is destroyed Hero Signal allows me to summon an Elemental Hero from my deck! So now I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" 

A large man made of dried gray clay with a red helmet appeared kneeling and arms crossed.

* * *

Elemental Hero Clayman 

Level 4

Warrior/earth

800/2000

* * *

Shingo just laughed. "You think that overgrown lawn gnome is going to protect you from my Archlords? Face it, your Heroes are nothing!" 

"This duel isn't over yet!"

"You could've fooled me, your life points are almost gone and I've just started to tap into the power of my Sanctuary!"

Judai started thinking. _That Sanctuary has more powers! Unless I can take it down I'm going to lose!_

To be continued…

Cards I made for this story

Angel Cadets


	2. In her memory

Here is part two. I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-gi-oh GX.

Part 2: In her memory

Duel recap

Judai LP: 700

Monsters:

Clayman

Magic and Traps:

Skill Drain

Shingo LP: 3500

Monsters:

Venus

Saturn

Magic and Traps:

The Sanctuary in the Sky

Guardian Treasure

Ultimate Offering

One facedown card

* * *

The boat arrived at the island and the man and woman stepped off. Principal Sameshima, A bald man with a brown beard and brown eyes wearing a maroon jacket came up to them. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. Neko, we got your letter. I'm glad to welcome you here on the behalf of Duelist Academy." 

"Thank you." said Mrs. Neko. "Now where can we find Shingo Tsukino?"

"Well, classes are over today so he may be at Yellow Ra dorm or at the dueling stadium or at the card shop."

"Which is it?" asked Mr. Neko.

"I'm not sure exactly."

"I know where he is." said a girl from Yellow Ra. She had long brown hair and blue eyes.

"Is that you Mika?" asked Mrs. Neko.

"Yes and I know where Shingo is. He's dueling Judai Yuki at the cliff by Red Slifer, I can take you there."

Mr. and Mrs. Neko started to head to the duel. "Thank you Principal Sameshima." said Mr. Neko.

"Uh, you're welcome." said Principal Sameshima.

* * *

Professor Chronos looked through his binoculars. "Well, well, well; all it will take is one or two more attacks and that punk Judai will be out of my hair forever!" 

"You're going to pay for insulting my deck!" said Judai.

"Big words for someone who only has 700 life points left!" said Shingo.

"He's right!" said Hayato. "It'll take a miracle for Judai to make a comeback!"

"But Judai's been in tough spots before." said Asuka. "All we can do is believe that he can pull off a win."

"You can do it Judai!" said Sho. "You can beat him!"

"I'd like to see him try." said Shingo. "So I'll end my turn."

"Ok, my move!" said Judai. He then looked at the card he drew. "Your Archlords may be powerful but they do have one weakness!"

"What weakness? My Sanctuary in the Sky gives them more than enough power."

"And that is their weakness; the Archlords need your Sanctuary to use their powers, but what if I destroy it? I summon Dark Catapulter in defense mode!"

A robot with a glowing red orb on its forehead and two prongs on its back appeared.

* * *

Dark Catapulter 

Level 4

Machine/earth

700/1500

Effect: Place one turn counter on this monster for every one of your standby phases it is face up on the field in defense mode. During your turn you may remove all turn counters and remove a card from your graveyard for each turn counter. For each card removed in this way, destroy one magic or trap card on the field.

* * *

"So you're planning to destroy my Sanctuary, there's just one hitch in your plan." said Shingo. "Your own Skill Drain trap card prevents you from using Dark Catapulter's special ability." 

"Not for long!"

"Wait you mean…"

"Yes, I'm going to destroy my own trap, I play Emergency Provisions! This magic card allows me to destroy my own magic and trap cards and gain 1000 life points for each one I destroy, so I'll use it to destroy Skill Drain!" The trap card vanished.

* * *

Judai LP: 1700

* * *

"Now I play one card face down and end my turn." 

"All right, he can use Dark Catapulter's special ability and since he increased his life points Saturn's ability won't do enough damage to beat him!" said Sho. "Once that magic card is destroyed Judai can win this easy!"

"Yeah!" said Hayato. "Goodbye magic card, hello Terra Frima!"

Judai's concentration however was more focused on a card in his hand that had an image of a golden warrior with blades on his forearms. _Dark Catapulter destroying the Sanctuary is only part of my strategy. Once I use it I'll sacrifice Dark Catapulter and Clayman to summon Blade Edge, without his Sanctuary Shingo's Archlords won't be able to defend his life points against him.

* * *

_

Elemental Hero Blade Edge

Level 7

Warrior/earth

2600/1600

Effect: If this monster attacks a monster in defense mode with lower defense than this monster's attack, do battle damage to your opponent equal to the difference

* * *

Shingo drew. "I must admit destroying your own trap caught me off guard, but I wouldn't have mastered an Archlord deck with out learning a few ways to protect my Sanctuary. I summon Sanctuary Watchbird in attack mode! As long as it's face up on the field my Sanctuary is indestructible!" 

A golden bird with silver anklets appeared.

* * *

Sanctuary Watchbird 

Level 4

Winged Beast/light

1200/1700

Effect: As long as this monster is face up on the field a "The Sanctuary in the Sky" on your side of the field cannot be destroyed by card effects.

* * *

"Now I'll use Ultimate Offering to summon The Agent of Invisibility- Pluto in attack mode!"

* * *

Shingo LP: 3000

* * *

An angel with purple wings carrying a scythe appeared, and then Judai saw a dark-skinned woman with long green hair wearing a black Sailor suit and holding a staff appeared over the monster shortly.

* * *

The Agent of Invisibility- Pluto 

Level 3

Fairy/light

1000/1000

* * *

"This duel is mine, because thanks to my Sanctuary Pluto can bypass all of your monsters and attack your life points directly! Agent of Invisibility –Pluto, use Stealth Scythe and attack Judai's life points directly!" The dark skinned woman appeared just before Pluto turned invisible; a rippling figure flew towards Judai. 

Judai then smirked. "You just activated my trap! Go, Mirror Force! This cancels your attack and destroys all of your monsters!" Pluto swung his scythe at Judai as it hit the shield returning the attack. Judai saw the girls just before the monsters were destroyed.

"Fine, I play one card face down and end my turn!" said Shingo. "Now make your move!"

A yellow light appeared in Catapulter's orb. "Before I do let me ask you something, do see those girls too?"

"What girls!" said Asuka. "Are you playing peeping tom!"

"No, but every time an Archlord is summoned, attacks or is destroyed I see a girl in a sailor outfit around it, like a ghost."

"You saw them?" said Shingo.

"So you do what I'm talking about, tell me who are they!"

"I hope you don't find it rude that I answer your question with another question. Tell me, have any of you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi?"

"No." said Judai.

"Sorry." said Daichi.

"Uh, uh." said Asuka.

"Doesn't ring a bell." said Sho.

"Have I!" said Hayato. "I had all of the stuff! Video games, lunch boxes, T-shirts, dolls…" he then saw everyone was staring at him and he started tapping his fingertips. "Well, it was a long time ago."

"I don't want to know you right now." said Sho.

"So out of the five of you only one remembers." said Shingo. "That was one more than I expected."

* * *

Flashback 

**When I was a kid my heroes were the Sailor Senshi and they were more then just characters you watch on Saturday morning, they were real flesh and blood super heroes. They were all amazing but my favorite was their leader Sailor Moon. I came from an average family; a mother, father, a stubborn big sister and I was the bratty little brother.**

A younger Shingo was fighting with his older sister Usagi, she had Blue eyes and blonde hair done in two "meatball" buns with long braids going down either side.

"Shingo give me the remote!"

"No way, you picked yesterday!"

"Yesterday wasn't the most important show of the season!"

"You two better stop arguing!" their mother said.

"Don't make me come over there!" said their father.

**In spite of the fighting we really loved each other, until one fateful night. I couldn't sleep that well so I looked out my window and saw my sister sneaking out. I was worried so I started to follow her, she stopped in an alley and what I saw next changed my life forever.**

"Moon Eternal Power!"

**My Clumsy, stupid sister was the heroine I admired for so long. As soon as she changed she continued onward until she found the enemies she was going to face.**

Shingo saw that the other Senshi had already fallen and that their ally Tuxedo Mask was on his last legs. He looked up and saw the enemies, he didn't know what they were but it was an Orichalcos Soldier controlling an Orichalcos Gigas. Sailor Moon knelt to Tuxedo Mask's last words and then attacked the Gigas.

**She kept on fighting but the enemy just kept reviving himself and getting stronger. Eventually she managed to destroy them both, but it took all she had and more.**

Sailor Moon collapsed on the street. "Sailor Moon, Usagi!"

**I'll never forget what she said to me that night.**

"Shingo… you have to…be…strong…" She then collapsed and a star-shaped music box in her hand started playing.

**That day my sister was taken away from me, and the Sailor Senshi were taken away from the world.**

End flashback

* * *

"The only thing I had left of her was a music box her love gave to her, the music box you smashed up!" 

"Man, I'm sorry." said Judai. "I didn't know that it meant that much to you."

"You're not sorry enough." said Shingo. "That was just the beginning."

* * *

Flashback 

**I only told the Senshis' closest friends and family the secret I learned as we all mourned. In time everyone moved on with their lives, everyone except me. I couldn't forgive myself for all the time we spent fighting, time we could have spent together. After a couple of years people forgot about the Sailor Senshi and the sacrifices they made. I was passing by this store that always was showing off the latest trends for kids. I remember when all kinds of Sailor Senshi things were in the window but then they were pushing a game called "Duel Monsters". At first I wasn't interested until I saw what looked like a monster with a number of people around it.**

Shingo ran up. "Why aren't any of you running from that monster?"

"What you've never seen a duel before?" one of them said.

Shingo turned to the duel. "Your monster may be strong but it's no match for my moon deck!" said one of the duelists.

"Moon deck?" asked Shingo.

"I sacrifice Maiden of the Moonlight and Moon Envoy to summon Mikazukinoyaiba!"

A dragon holding a crescent blade and wearing black armor appeared and roared.

* * *

Mikazukinoyaiba 

Level 7

Dragon/dark

2200/2350

* * *

"Mikazukinoyaiba, destroy his Rude Kaiser with Lunar Sword Slash!" 

The dragon destroyed the opponent's monster ending the duel.

Shingo then went up to the duelist after the commotion died down. "I heard you say you use a Moon deck, were you a fan of Sailor Moon?"

"Not really, but I have a feeling about you. Something tells me you'll be a great duelist someday."

**The idea interested me so I learned how to play the game and about the different cards. I then learned about the Archlords, angel duel monsters that used the powers of the planets to fight evil, just like the Sailor Senshi. When I held those cards it was as if I could feel my sister and her friends calling to me, asking me to let them fight again.**

End flashback

* * *

"Every time I play those cards I can see the Sailor Senshi, just as they were. Your heroes only fight to win, but I've known real heroes! Heroes who were willing to give up their very lives for what's right and I'll make sure that the world never forgets them again!" 

"Would you get over yourself!" said Asuka, she was starting to cry. Everyone turned in her direction. "You act like you're the only one who's hurting in the world, like you're the only person who's ever lost someone close to them! Well guess what, in case you haven't noticed my brother is still recovering from the shadow game that evil spirit made him play against Judai. He may never recover his memory, but he wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life missing what we had. So why don't you just recognize that Sailor Moon is gone and move on!"

"Shut up, I won't just stand by as you insult my sister!" said Shingo. "Judai make your move so we can get on with the duel!"

"With pleasure!" said Judai as he drew.

"Judai sounds more excited than angry." said Sho. "That's just like him, when he's fighting a tough opponent all he can really think about is the thrill of the game."

Judai started thinking. _I have to admire Shingo, when he duels he's thinking about his sister first and foremost. I can feel that he's still hurting, but if I win this duel I can teach him that he doesn't have to go though it alone. _"I activate Dark Catapulter's special ability by removing Skill Drain from my card graveyard!" After the card was removed, the prongs on Dark Catapulter's back produced an energy ball between them. "Dark Catapulter, destroy his Sanctuary in the Sky!"

"I activate the trap card Restrictive Armor!" said Shingo. "Let's see how it fits on your Catapulter!" a black jagged vest appeared on Dark Catapulter and it crackled with purple electricity.

"What have you done!" said Judai.

"Now that my Restrictive Armor is equipped on your monster it can't be sacrificed, but more importantly it can't use its special ability."

_Oh no! That means I can't destroy his Sanctuary or summon Blade Edge! I need to protect my life points! _"I play the magic card Pot of Greed! This allows me draw two new cards! Now I play one card face down and a monster in defense mode and end my turn!"

"Ah, man!" said Hayato. "Judai's strategy just went down the drain and that freaky magic card's still in effect!" he then turned green again. "Oh, my stomach!"

"It's my move now!" said Shingo. "I'll start by playing Dain Keto the Cure Master; this magic card reinforces my life points by 1000!"

An elderly woman with green hair appeared and released a ball of light that turned into sparkles of light before vanishing herself.

* * *

Shingo LP: 4000

* * *

"Now I'm going to summon more Archlords and you're going to help me do it Judai!" 

"Why would Judai help you!" said Sho.

"He'll have no choice with this card, I activate Sixth Sense!" A wheel appeared on the field with an arrow rapidly spinning around over it.

"What is that?" asked Judai.

"Looks like something I used in a board game back in kindergarten." said Asuka

"I can't look at it or I'll upchuck!" said Hayato.

"That's the Physic Spinner!" said Shingo. "Now allow me to explain Sixth Sense, as you can see there are numbers on the on the spinner; one, two, three, four, five and six. I have to pick two of those numbers and then there's the fun part; the spinner will stop only when Judai tells it to. If it stops on a number I didn't pick I have to send that many cards from the top of my deck to the card graveyard, but if it lands on a number I did pick I get to draw that many cards from my deck! Hear me Physic Spinner, I call five and six!"

The numbers he called were outlined in red.

* * *

Sixth Sense 

Trap card

Call two numbers between one and six, you can include one or six; your opponent must then roll a six-sided die. If the result is a number you called draw that many cards from your deck, if the result is not a number you called discard that many cards from the top of your deck

* * *

"Smart move." said Asuka. "He picked the two numbers that give him the most to gain and the least to lose." 

"But now it's all going to come down to luck!" said Sho.

"Now I really can't watch!" Hayato said covering his eyes.

Judai just smiled. "Physic Spinner stop!" the arrow first slowed down. _I still have a two in three chance!_

_Come on five or six!_ thought Shingo.

The spinner then stopped on six and the number glowed yellow.

"Oh no!" said Judai. "Not six!"

"That means I can draw six cards!" said Shingo.

"You just had some bad luck Judai!" said Sho. "Just try not to have anymore!"

"Now I summon The Agent of Fortitude- Jupiter in attack mode and because of its special ability I don't need a sacrifice as long as my Sanctuary is on the field!"

An angel with a green sash and sliver wings appeared, then the ghost image of a brunette in a green sailor outfit was shown over it.

* * *

The Agent of Fortitude- Jupiter 

Level 5

Fairy/light

2000/1200

* * *

"Now I'll activate Ultimate Offering to summon The Agent of Wisdom- Neptune in attack mode!"

* * *

Shingo LP: 3500

* * *

Angel with aqua colored wings holding a trident then appeared, then over it the ghost image of a green haired young woman with an aqua sailor uniform holding a mirror.

* * *

The Agent of Wisdom- Neptune 

Level 4

Fairy/light

1000/2000

* * *

"And thanks to Neptune's special ability I can special summon an Archlord from my hand! I summon The Agent of Courage- Uranus in attack mode!" 

Another Angel appeared this one with navy wings and a spear, then the ghost image of a young woman with short blonde hair wearing a navy Sailor uniform and holding a sword appeared.

* * *

The Agent of Courage- Uranus 

Level 5

Fairy/light

2000/1000

* * *

"Let me guess." said Hayato. "Uranus has a special ability thanks to your Sanctuary." 

"As if it isn't obvious by now?" said Shingo. "Uranus prevents my monsters of light from being targeted by Judai's magic and trap cards, but you should be worried about Jupiter's other special ability. Thanks to The Sanctuary in the Sky if it attacks a defense monster with lower defense points the difference is treated as damage to Judai's life points! Now I play Cosmic Radiance, this magic card gives my light monsters 1000 additional attack points for one turn!

A golden glow washed over Shingo's monsters.

* * *

Jupiter 3000/1200 

Neptune 2000/2000

Uranus 3000/1000

* * *

"Agent of Fortitude- Jupiter, attack Dark Catapulter with Thunder Fist!" 

The girl appeared before Jupiter used an electric punch to destroy Dark Catapulter.

* * *

Judai LP: 100

* * *

"And in addition thanks to Cosmic Radiance, during this turn every time one of my light monsters destroys one of Judai's monsters a random card from his hand goes to the card graveyard, now to see what card has just been destroyed." said Shingo as a hologram of a spinning card appeared. The card stopped spinning to show that it was Blade Edge. "Now Elemental Hero Blade Edge goes to the card graveyard!" 

Judai growled as he placed the card in the graveyard bin on the duel disk.

"I see." said Asuka. "He destroyed Dark Catapulter first so he couldn't possibly destroy The Sanctuary in the Sky, now Blade Edge's special ability is useless.

"That was the last card in Judai's hand!" said Hayato. "Now he's top decking, his options are almost nonexistent."

"And after Shingo's done attacking Judai won't have any monsters on the field."

"With only 100 life points left Judai's going to lose for sure." said Sho.

"Now Agent of Wisdom- Neptune." said Shingo. "Attack his face down monster with Trident of Power!"

"The Aqua haired young woman appeared just before the monster threw his trident breaking the card hologram in half. The image of a dog in cybernetic armor showed up briefly.

* * *

WroughtWeiler 

Level 3

Machine/earth

800/1200

* * *

Judai smiled. "You just sent my WroughtWeiler to the card graveyard! Now I can use its special ability to add a Polymerization card and an Elemental Hero monster from my graveyard to my hand. But since I don't have a Polymerization card in my graveyard I'll just add Elemental Hero Sparkman to my hand." 

"I see." said Shingo. "Since you don't have enough monsters to sacrifice you didn't bring back Blade Edge. No matter, thanks to Cosmic Radiance your Sparkman's going back to the graveyard! Agent of Courage- Uranus, attack Elemental Hero Clayman with Spear of Heavenly Winds!"

The blonde appeared as Uranus sung his spear creating a tornado aimed at Clayman.

"I activate Negate Attack!" said Judai.

"But you can't target any light monsters with your trap!"

"Your right but since Negate Attack doesn't target monsters my Clayman is still safe!" The Tornado Dissipated.

"Fine then I'll play two cards face down and end my turn!"

* * *

Jupiter 2000/1200 

Neptune 1000/2000

Uranus 2000/1000

* * *

"That was close." said Hayato. 

"It's my move!" said Judai as he drew a card. "This strategy worked for you so I play Card of Sanctity, now we both have to draw from our decks until we each hold six cards!" Judai looked at his hand. _I don't have anything that can beat his Archlords._ Then the winged Kuriboh card started to glow and the monster appeared ghost like next to him.

"Kruii, Kruii!"

"What is it partner?" said Judai knowing he was the only one who could see his partner. "You want me to play your card?"

"Kurii!"

"Ok, I'm putting all of my faith in you." His partner disappeared. "Shingo, I can tell your Archlords mean a lot to you, I have a feeling they mean as much to you as this card means to me. I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

Judai's monster partner appeared on the field.

* * *

Winged Kuriboh 

Level 1

Fairy/light

300/200

Effect: When this monster is destroyed in battle, all battle damage is reduced to 0 for this turn.

* * *

"Kinda looks like something my sister's cat once coughed up." 

"Underestimating my partner can be a huge mistake!"

"I don't think I'm underestimating it, not with this trap card! You remember Restrictive Armor don't you!"

"Again!" said Hayato. "You already played that card!"

"Why mess with a good thing?" The armor appeared on Winged Kuriboh. "I know about the combo you play with that card, you planned on using your Transcendent Wings magic card, discarding two cards from your hand to change your Winged Kuriboh into its evolved form and then you would sacrifice it to destroy all of my monsters and subtract all of their attack points from my life points. Well thanks to Restrictive Armor you can't sacrifice it and if you can't sacrifice it can't evolve!"

"Fine, then I end my turn!" said Judai.

"One more attack should do it." said Professor Chronos. "Goodbye Judai Yuki!"

Shingo drew two cards and smiled at one of them. "I could end this duel, but why just do that when I can do it in style! I play the magic card Avenging Angel and give its power to Agent of Fortitude- Jupiter! This magic card forces me to only attack with the fairy monster I used it on but it doubles that fairy's attack power!"

* * *

Jupiter 4000/1200

* * *

"But if you use that card the monster is destroyed after it attacks!" said Asuka. 

"So what!" said Shingo. "The only way for Judai to realize how important that music box was to me is to defeat him with as much power as possible! Agent of Fortitude- Jupiter, attack Winged Kuriboh and end this duel!"

The brunette appeared briefly before a golden light covered Jupiter and it launched its attack at Winged Kuriboh turning into a golden angel made of light.

Daichi couldn't say anything being a neutral referee but his other friends shown their worry.

"Judai!"

"Judai!"

"Judai!"

The angel collided with Winged Kuriboh creating a large explosion. "I did it sis!" said Shingo. "I won!" but then the dust cleared. "Wait a minute, Judai, your life points didn't go down!" Sure enough Judai still had all of his remaining life points after Winged Kuriboh was destroyed. "How!"

"My partner saved me." said Judai.

"But my trap prevented your Winged Kuriboh from using its special ability!"

"He didn't save with his special ability; he did it with the effect of your own magic card The Sanctuary in the Sky! Remember the Sanctuary prevents damage when a fairy monster is destroyed, regardless of whoever's controlling it, and Winged Kuriboh is a fairy monster!" Judai looked at his duel disk. "Thanks partner!"

He then saw the ghost image of his monster over his duel disk. "Kurii!"

"You scared us!" said Sho. "Next time warn me before you do something like that!"

Shingo was very shook up. "I can't believe it; I didn't need to use that card but I did anyway and I didn't give my monster a second thought." _Is this how I'm going to carry on Usagi's memory? Even if I win the duel it won't prove anything now._ Shingo prepared to place his hand over his deck showing his surrender. "I give…"

"Shingo wait!" said Mika as she ran up with Mr. and Mrs. Neko.

"Excuse me!" said Daichi. "But we're in the middle of a duel here!"

"Please, we have to tell something very important to Shingo."

"Alright, I'll call a time out."

Chronos lost his grin. "I don't know what those three are doing here but I don't like it."

"Mika what are you doing here?" Shingo asked. "And who are these two?"

"His name is Artemis." said Mrs. Neko. "And I am Luna."

"Luna, but that was the name of my sister's cat that ran away."

"Yes, I was that cat and Artemis was a cat that lived with Usagi's friend and fellow Senshi, Minako."

Judai was shocked. "Ok cats becoming humans, this is just plan freaky."

"We have a message for you from Usagi." said Artemis.

"Usagi is alive!" said Shingo.

"No." said Luna. "But she came to us in a vision the same time we became human. She says 'we'll be back someday and until then we'll watch over our friends and loved ones'."

"She's still watching over me?"

"You still have her in your heart." said Mika as she started to cry. "And that's not all, you…you got me too. So go on and win this duel!"

"But I don't know how to start again." _Wait a minute, Avenging Angel has another effect!_ "So Judai what say we finish this?"

"Are you really sure you don't want to surrender?" said Judai.

"Last time I checked I was still winning."

"Ok, time in, show me what you got!"

"Alright, I use the second effect of Avenging Angel, allowing me to draw another card!" he looked at the card he drew. _Thanks sis you were always there when I needed you most_. "My attack's done but I'm not through yet, first I summon Warrior of Zera in attack mode!"

A warrior with dark skin, a green cape and gloves and a blue sword appeared. Then the ghost image of a dark haired man wearing a tuxedo came over the warrior.

* * *

Warrior of Zera 

Level 4

Warrior/earth

1600/1600

* * *

"Why did he play that card?" asked Sho. "It's not an Archlord or even a fairy; it seems to go against the structure of his entire deck." 

"It does at first glance, but thanks to The Sanctuary in the Sky and the Special ability of a card in my hand I can sacrifice it to transform him into an Archlord!" The young man appeared just as the warrior's skin turned blue, his cape became a pair of wings, his gloves became a pair of armbands, his sword changed form, a red scarf appeared over his mouth and a horned helmet appeared on his head. "Meet Archlord Zerato!"

* * *

Archlord Zerato 

Level 8

Fairy/light

2800/2300

* * *

"Now I activate the trap card Compulsory Evacuation Device! This allows me to return any monster on the field to its owner's hand, and I chose Agent of Wisdom-Neptune." 

The green haired young woman appeared before the monster returned to Shingo's hand. "Now I activate Archlord Zerato's special ability. By discarding one light monster from my hand, in this case Neptune, he can destroy every monster my opponent has on the field!"

The young man appeared as Zerato fired a light beam from his sword at Clayman destroying him.

"Now I'll use Ulitmate Offering and sacrifice Agent of Courage-Uranus." The blonde young woman appeared just before Uranus vanished.

* * *

Shingo LP: 2500

* * *

"Now prepare to face the strongest of all the Archlords! The Agent of Serenity- Selene in attack mode!" This time the monster descended from the clouds, a female angel with long silver hair and rainbow colored wings. Then Judai and Shingo both saw Usagi in a sailor outfit with three different colors; red, yellow and blue.

* * *

The Agent of Serenity- Selene 

Level 6

Fairy/ light

1800/1800

* * *

"I take it you sacrificed Uranus and some of your life points for a powerful special ability." said Judai. 

"That wasn't all, I needed The Sanctuary in the Sky in play to summon it, but now it will gain 300 attack and defense points for every other Archlord on the field or in the card graveyard!"

"How many Archlords did he play?" asked Sho.

"Let's see." said Hayato. "There's Zerato on the field, then in the graveyard there's Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto; that makes nine at three hundred each… Ah! That thing has 4500 attack points!"

"You mean it's as strong as a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

* * *

Selene 4500/4500

* * *

"My sister always depended on her friends for strength so this was the perfect card to represent her. But that's not all my sister and her love Mamoru were engaged so Selene needs a ring, so I play Ring of Magnetism on The Agent of Serenity- Selene! This reduces her attack and defense power by 500 but from now on if you're going to attack you have to attack her!" A gold ring appeared on Selene's finger.

* * *

Selene 4000/4000

* * *

"I end my turn; I expect nothing less then your best Judai!" 

"You can do it Shingo!" said Mika.

"I don't quite understand the rules, but I know you're going to win!" said Artemis.

"A beautiful creature." said Luna. "Definitely worthy of Sailor Moon."

Judai started thinking. _Just when he's down he pulls off a terrific move, but not an unbeatable one! Now I can pull off a combo that will win me the duel but I need one more card for it to work. There's something that Yugi Moto the King of Games used in situations like this so I'm going to try it. Heart of the Cards, guide me._ Judai drew and saw the card, Fusion Gate. _Yes! It worked, the Heart of the cards worked!_ "It's time to end this duel." said Judai. "First I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!"

A winged man in a green jumpsuit appeared.

* * *

Elemental Hero Avian 

Level 3

Warrior/wind

1000/1000

* * *

"Next I play Monster Reborn to revive Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Burstinatrix appeared back on the field. "Then I'll use The Warrior Returning Alive, this card allows me to bring a warrior type monster from the graveyard to my hand. And I chose Elemental Hero Clayman!" 

"Why did you summon a weak monster then bring back two more?" asked Shingo.

"It's all part of my plan to win this duel and it starts by destroying your Sanctuary in the Sky."

"You have a card that can destroy my Sanctuary?"

"And more, I play Fusion Gate!"

"Oh, I get it!" said Sho. "Fusion Gate is a field magic card and since only one field magic can be in play at a time the new card destroys the old!"

The Sanctuary crumbled and the sky turned to solid ground again. "Oh, sweet ground I love you!" said Hayato as he started kissing the earth.

"Now for the effect of Fusion Gate!" said Judai "As long as it is on the field I can remove monsters from play to fuse them without a Polymerization card, so I fuse together Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman to form Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" A giant with gold armor and a blue helmet appeared.

* * *

Elemental Hero Thunder Giant 

Level 6 Fusion

Warrior/light

2400/1500

* * *

"And now I activate Thunder Giant's special ability! As soon as he's summoned to the field he can destroy a monster whose original attack power is lower than 2400 and since Selene had 1800 attack points my Thunder Giant can destroy her! Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, use your special ability and destroy The Agent of Serenity- Selene with Lighting Cracker!" Thunder Giant sent lighting from the sky; Usagi appeared briefly before Selene was destroyed. "Your strongest monster has been beaten!" but then Thunder Giant was destroyed. "What happened to Thunder Giant!" 

"Selene's special ability kicked in." said Shingo. "Whenever Selene is destroyed by a monster in battle or by the special ability of another monster, the monster that destroyed her is automatically destroyed."

"Well my Fusion Gate is still in effect so I combine Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to bring out a monster that can only be summoned through fusion!" The two monsters together formed a green humanoid monster with one white wing and a red dragon for an arm with its own tail. "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode!"

* * *

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman 

Level 8 Fusion

Warrior/wind

2100/1800

* * *

"And now to play a new field magic card, Skyscraper!" A number of buildings appeared. "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman, attack Archlord Zerato! Skyscraper Shot!" Flame Wingman flew towards Zerato who readied to counter attack. "And since Skyscraper is in play, whenever an elemental hero does battle with a stronger monster it gains 1000 attack points!"

* * *

Flame Wingman 3100/1800

* * *

Flame Wingman shot a burst of fire at Zerato. The young man appeared just before Zerato was incinerated.

* * *

Shingo LP: 2700

* * *

Flame Wingman flew in front of Shingo. "And that's not all, thanks to Flame Wingman's special ability the attack points of the monster he destroyed is now deducted from your life points meaning that this duel is over!" 

Flame Wingman's dragon arm released a cloud of flame directly at Shingo.

"Argh!"

* * *

Shingo LP: 0

* * *

"The winner of this duel is Judai Yuki!" said Daichi. 

"Nooo!" yelled Professor Chronos. He then threw his binoculars on the ground and stared stomping his foot. "Every time I set him up for a fall he always finds a way to win! What do I have to do to get that punk kicked out of here!"

"Way to go Judai!" said Asuka.

"I knew you could do it!" said Sho.

"You da man!" said Hayato.

"I played my best card and I still lost." said Shingo.

"Hey." said Judai. "That was a great duel."

"Thanks, I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk."

"Hey I needed that kick in the butt; I had to play my hardest just to keep up!"

"We don't just learn from our teachers at this school." said Daichi. "We also learn from our opponents."

Shingo took out the broken music box. "I'm sorry you two, I wasn't careful enough and it got broken."

"Its ok." said Luna. "It was important to her because it was a symbol of love; she loves you so she would understand."

"I'm sure you can get it fixed." said Artemis. "And about your duel I don't think Usagi could have been prouder if you won."

"Ok." said Shingo. "When Usagi comes back I'm going to give this back to her."

"Hey." said Judai. "When that day comes how about you and I have a rematch?"

"I think your sister would like to see that." said Sho.

"Sure, but I'm not going to lose next time!"

"In your dreams!" said Judai.

"Hey, why not go up against my doll deck first?" asked Mika.

"You may have to wait in line." said Sho. "A lot of people want to go up against Judai."

Judai then started thinking while everyone was laughing. _This is what I like about the game. Sure I have to duel some real creeps sometimes but mostly I make new friends. I can't wait to see who I meet in my next duel._

The end

Cards I made for this story

The Agent of Fortitude- Jupiter

The Agent of Wisdom- Neptune

The Agent of Courage- Uranus

The Agent of Invisibility- Pluto

The Agent of Serenity- Selene

Sanctuary Watchbird

Restrictive Armor

Cosmic Radiance

Avenging Angel


End file.
